


Scarred World

by Tui_and_La



Series: Drifting Thoughts on Zuko [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tui_and_La/pseuds/Tui_and_La
Summary: These short stories revolve around Zuko’s years as Firelord, his family, his work, as well Republic City. They're canon-compliant up to North and South and TLOK. Part of the seriesDrifting Thoughts on Zuko, independent from parts 1 and 2.





	1. Daughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I wanna see  
> You lift your chin a little higher  
> Open your eyes a little wider  
> Speak your mind a little louder  
> 'Cause you are royalty." - Daughter (Sleeping At Last).

As Izumi entered the throne room, Zuko put out the wall of fire in front of him to indicate that he had no interest in a formal meeting with his daughter, yet she bowed to him on the floor before coming up the steps and joining him beside the throne.

\- Are you done with the formalities now? – he patronized her playfully.

\- Did I forget something, daddy?

\- Maybe my kiss?

He took her hand to bring her closer and Izumi promptly kissed his cheek.

\- There. – she smiled.

\- Ok, then. The guard told me you were outside waiting for a chance to talk to me about an important subject. Tell me, Izumi, am I so short on time that you feel the need to set up a meeting? – the possibility made him sick. Zuko knew there were days when he’d barely see his daughter, but lately his schedule hadn’t been so tight, and he wanted to believe that he was managing to make up for that.

\- No, it’s not that! – she seemed genuinely surprised by the question. 

\- Look, as busy as I am, you know I try my best to take time for you. You don’t have to do this.

\- I know, dad, I told you, that’s not the reason. I just don’t want to upset or burden you on your leisure time.

Sometimes Zuko wished _he_ didn’t have to burden his daughter with his temper. In that, Izumi was a lot more like Mai, always surfacing less than what was really going on inside. Solely by experience, he could tell she was now holding back her uneasiness and taking careful steps in order not to hurt him.

But there wasn’t much that could make him mad at Izumi, and she knew that. Unless… It was _that_ talk, wasn’t it? No way, it couldn’t be, she was only ten! Little kids don’t fall in love. And she was on the academy for _girls_. Did she even know any boy yet? Was it another girl? Either way, he now wished Mai was a part of that meeting, because there was no way he’d handle it smoothly that his baby girl wanted a relationship! He took a deep breath and cut the suspense.

\- You can hardly upset me, Izumi, so let’s see what this very serious and very upsetting subject is.

\- I think it’s time for me to meet Ozai. I’d like to visit him in prison.

And now he had to swallow his words. 

\- Meet _Ozai_? – he said, almost jumping in disbelief. With a quick search in his mind, Zuko concluded that she hadn’t dropped a single clue about her interest on the subject in the past days, but it was clear by her confident, calculated words that she’d been planning that for a while now. – _Why_?

\- Well, I’m curious about him. I was thinking about him one of these days…

\- You were _what_? – Zuko interrupted, unable to avoid the shock in his voice, despite the way it contrasted with the kid’s shy, but mature, tone. Maturity didn’t exclude innocence, though, and he wouldn’t be fooled by that. 

\- He knows you have a daughter, right? I’m sure he’s heard of me at some point in prison.

\- What does that even matter, Izumi? He doesn’t deserve you. He doesn’t deserve to have anyone bothering to visit him ever again.

Zuko would take the boyfriend subject any moment now. That wouldn’t be the first time they talked about Ozai, but he realized now that the few conversations they’d had in the past were his attempts to avoid this very moment, where he tried his best to show her that Ozai was no longer a part of their life.

\- When was the last time you saw him, dad?

\- Long before you were born.

\- Well, you don’t have to go this time. - she replied promptly. - I’m not asking you to.

\- And just _what_ makes you think I’d let you go without me?

\- He can’t do me any harm…

\- You’re wrong. He can’t physically harm you, but there are many ways to hurt someone, Izumi. I’m sure he misses having someone to play with and manipulate.

\- I’m not afraid of him.

\- That’s the last thing I want you to feel about him. But you shouldn't underestimate him, either. I was hoping you to learn from me, from my mistakes, that you have people who love you right here, _we_ are your family, not him. You owe him nothing, Izumi, and there isn’t any good for you in there.

\- Then it’s settled. You won’t let me go. – she said, and he heard her voice reflect his own disappointment.

\- Look, I don’t think I should prohibit you to go and I won’t. But I don’t want you to. _Please_ , don’t. There's nothing about Ozai that you can't ask me, Izumi, and there’s enough you can conclude just by looking at me. 

He'd never intended to make her feel bad with those words, but she widened her eyes for a second and slightly bowed her head, clearly ashamed. 

\- I’m sorry, dad, for bringing this up. 

No. He wouldn’t let Ozai stay between them, he’d promised himself that that would never happen again.

\- Izumi… - he started, but she spoke first.

\- If you don’t want me to go, then I’m not going. – Izumi assured him. 

\- Come here. – he kissed her on the forehead. – No need to apologize for being honest to me, ok? And this - Zuko pointed to his scar - is in the past, just like everything else. – he held her chin up and looked her in the eyes – So don’t make that face again, it doesn’t suit you.

\- Ok, dad. - she nodded, as her expression softened and turned into a smile. And just like that, it seemed like they were in good terms again. - I’m gonna go now, then. See you later.

\- For sure. 

She turned her back and walked to the door.

\- And Izumi! - Zuko called her right before she left the room. – Thank you. For understanding.

\- Sure, dad. I can wait till you’re ready. 

And there she was, confusing him again.

\- Sorry, until I’m _ready_?

\- Yeah. To accept that you can’t keep me from the pain and the dirt of our family. It’s part of the Nation I’m going to rule someday. It’s my legacy, too.

She closed the door, leaving behind a speechless Fire Lord. It seemed that he’d judged her wrong, after all. Izumi might still be too young, but she was growing and learning faster than he’d thought, and she was right – as much as he hated to admit, their past was a part of her as well, and the new world he was building for her was rising from the ashes of a much darker story that she knew of, but was was yet to dive into. Eventually, though, eventually. For now, Zuko was nothing but proud of his little princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in no way done quoting Sleeping At Last yet, specially because "Daughter" has been my inspiration to write about Zuko and Izumi. Go listen to that song _right now_.  
>  Also, while you wait for new chapters here and on the other parts of the series, I recommend the fic "Dona Nobis Pacem", which is beautiful and has my favorite version of Izumi, one that inspired me as well.  
> Finally, if you're waiting for part 1 to be updated, it'll be the next one, in a few days. Taking a while, but I'm finally on college break now.


	2. Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "With golden string  
> Our universe was brought to life  
> That we may fall in love  
> Every time we open up our eyes" - Sun (Sleeping at Last)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever, but here's a new chapter. This is a headcanon that I've had for a long time and I'm so happy to finally turn it into a cohesive story! I hope you enjoy it. :)

In the dark, Mai could hardly see beyond the small area lighted by Zuko's flame. Yet she wasn't any less motivated to try to figure out place he was taking her to, specially when she had absolutely nothing else to do besides walking and snuggling with her husband for some heat. It wasn't as romantic as it sounded, she concluded, not when she wanted to snuggle under the bed sheets while in the middle of a long dream instead of in the middle of nowhere.

\- Any chance we're in the place you found the dragons? -her ironic tone indicated that that wasn't a question, but an observation.

\- I've told you already to be patient, I'm not saying anything. - the stubborn replied. 

\- Zuko, if it was meant to be a surprise you should've blindfolded me. There's a silhouette of a dragon right there! - she pointed victorious to the sculpture on the bridge they were heading towards.

\- That's not all of it. - he insisted, with a promising smile.

\- I hate surprises. 

\- I still don't understand why, since suprises are anything but boring. 

\- They're boring when I can't figure them out.

\- Look, I know you hate surprises, I keep a list of things you _don't_ hate in my mind.

\- Is that so?

\- Uncle Iroh's tea...

\- He's the only one who can make real tea.

\- Black, red and purple.

\- That purple dress was a bold choice and you nailed it. 

\- Turtleducks...

\- Hard not to, when you and your mother are always around those boring little creatures.

\- Me...

\- I'm starting to hate you, actually. And how could you forget on your list "waking up _after_ sunrise", with an emphasis on "after"? How do you think it's a good idea to keep me from half of a night's sleep? 

\- But I told you from the start that you should go to sleep early because we needed to get here before sunrise. 

\- It's never enough of a night's sleep if you don't wake up _in the morning_. 

He put one hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eyes. 

We can't miss the solstice. I'm so really sorry, but the only rule here is to keep an upbeat attitude, ok? I have snacks and water and we can take breaks whenever you need. Don't act like you don't love some adventure. - his eyes were pleading and his mouth held a charming smile. 

\- Zuko, I wanna try, and I trust that you're not just taking me to see the sun rise from the top of a ruin. But my humor gets twice worse when I don't get proper sleep. Upbeat attitude, is that it? I'll focus on the dragons, then.

He held her closer to him and they walked for a few more minutes.

\- We're here. - Zuko informed. 

\- We barely made it.

In truth, the first rays of light were showing on the horizon. Mai could finally see the details of the buildings, with their sculptures and inscriptions. The one they were standing in front of had huge golden portals with a red cristal on top of them and something like an acient calendar on the floor. The architecture surely was majestic despite its ruins. 

The sound of people approaching caught her attention, but before they could do anything, Zuko and Mai saw themselves ambushed. 

\- Wait, we surrender! - he shouted, raising his hands. - Mai, stop! - he added, as she was about to attack. - They're the sun warriors. 

\- How do you raiders know of us? - one of the men asked.

\- Wait, you can relax, that's the Prince of the Fire Nation. - said the leader. Zuko remembered him too. 

\- Well, it's actually Fire Lord Zuko now. - he corrected. - And this is my wife, Fire Lady Mai.

In an unexpected gesture, the leader bowed to him, which was followed by the other five men. Zuko couldn't understand, since they were a civilization that didn't keep contact with the outside world and didn't respond to any political title. But the leader proceeded to talk.

\- Fire Lord Zuko... When you came here with the Avatar, the Masters deemed you worthy. And by the wisdom of the Masters, I can only conclude that the war is over. 

\- Yes, that's correct. A lot has changed in the past nine years.

In that moment, everyone was distracted by the glow coming from the portal. The sun had hit the cristal, and one of the warriors proceeded to open the doors.

\- Great, something interesting happening. - Mai stated, her eyes glowing with curiosity. She went inside the building without a second thought. 

\- How long has the sun gem been kept here? - Zuko asked the man by his side.

\- That was before our generation, it's all we know. 

\- It's not just a relic, is it? I felt it. I remember.

\- Is that why you're here?

The rest of the group joined Mai and the warrior. 

\- Is this the place where you got trapped with Aang? - Mai teased. 

\- Yeah, it is. 

That was definitely the worst part of the trip, but Mai's second favorite part of the story. In fact, it was the repetition of that story on a gathering with their friends that made Zuko decide to investigate something that always stayed with him about that day with the Masters.

\- It's also the reason we're here. Pay close attention, ok? - he informed Mai.

Two of the warriors positioned themselves to perform the dancing dragon. The circled the room and a pedestal emerged from the ground. They moved some hidden piece on the pedestal and took out the sun stone. 

\- Every year, during the solstice, we take the sun stone to the Masters. But nothing ever happens. They don't even show up. The egg's never ready to hatch.

Was that the problem, though?, Zuko wondered.

\- So you're saying that that may be a dragon egg? - Mai asked.

\- We are sure of that. Our ancestors already kept the egg safe at all costs, as you see, and they also presented the egg to the Masters on the solstice. We're following the tradition, hoping that it's not too late for this one, and that the species is not extinct yet. 

\- Can we try? Can we try to talk to the Masters? Maybe they're just afraid, the same way they've been hiding all this time. They have no reason to awake another dragon to this reality. Let me talk to them, talk about the world now.

\- Sorry, but I don't see how that would make any difference, Fire Lord.

\- Please. Take us the the pyre, like the other time. - he asked, then turned to Mai. - You can have some rest there.

*~*~*~*~*

Heat emanated from the ancient flames, which danced and crackled in front of them. The sun warrior turned in their direction with a small flame in each hand and asked:

\- Fire Lord Zuko, what makes you think that this time, of all other solstices, it’s going to work?

\- Like I told you. It’s a new Era. 

The man nodded.

\- Very well, in this case, receive the fire to present to the Masters. They are the ones you have to convince.

\- Excuse me, but I’m not a bender. – Mai informed. 

\- That wouldn’t be a problem, right? – Zuko hurried to add. - The Masters accept non-benders too, don’t they? She can… carry the sun gem!

\- I don’t see why the Masters would discriminate. However, you can’t fool their flames, Fire Lord. – he added, taking the flame on his hand toward the woman. – They’re calling for a bender. 

Zuko and Mai exchanged a confused look for a moment, then his jaw dropped and her eyebrow lifted:

\- That’s because there’s three of us here.

\- _The baby?!_ – Zuko opened a huge smile, and placed his hands on her shoulders. – The baby’s gonna be a bender?!

\- And since when does fire reveal bending? – Mai interrupted his thoughts, speaking with disbelief. – I’ve never heard of that in the Fire Nation.

\- The fire of the Masters isn’t any common fire. How do they see inside your heart? How do they judge the worthy ones? – the man asked back. – Those secrets belong to the dragons. All I know is, the flame is calling for someone. 

\- I’m sorry to disappoint, but this little someone is a bit too young to firebend just yet. - she said, with her hands on her belly.

Although she was five months pregnant, her belly was still discreet and barely noticeable among the wide sleeves and loose clothing she was wearing.

\- Of course. – the sun warrior smiled. – You two can go, then. 

\- Finally.

\- The path is tortuous for a pregnant woman, though. 

\- I've had all the rest I needed here. I'm sick of waiting. 

Mai was determined all the way to the montain. Zuko knew she loved the thrill, but he also knew she had to be careful and that the trip required a lot of effort from her. She was a Fire Nation citizen, however, and for them it was like the sun offered an extra dose of energy. Yet he helped her whenever he felt needed, and she didn't protest to that.

\- Aren’t you at all excited about what we've just discovered? - he asked, no longer able to keep his excitment about the subject. - Our baby’s gonna be a firebender. Can you believe it? - he smiled proudly.

\- We don’t know if it’s true. 

\- So you _don’t_ believe it. 

\- Well, it doesn’t really surprise me if it’s true. - she replied, brushing her hand on his cheek. - It’s all over your lineage, Zuko, not only firebending, but a really powerful kind. – she took his hand to climb a rock. 

\- Would you rather it be a nonbender?

\- I don't really care. - Mai shrugged. - As long as they enjoy some knife-throwing as well. - she smirked. - Look, I don't wanna ruin your excitement, but can we pretend we don't know anything? The kid will figure it out on their own, given time. And if they turn out to be a bender, we tell them how a magical fire happened to predict so once. 

\- You're right. - he said. - This stays between us.

Finally, they arrived at the mountain to find the sun warriors in place and ready to start the ritual. When they began to go up the staircase and the music started to play, Zuko caught a glimpse of Mai’s eyes glowing in awe by his side, and he could feel that she was completely immersed in that experience. In truth, he was equally amazed for the second time, as the music still gave him shivers and the expectation grew at every step. 

\- Maybe orange is not an awful color, after all. – Mai whispered with timid smile looking down at the golden egg she held very close to her belly, which reflected the sun shining on the landscape around them. 

Watching the scene from the corner of his eye, Zuko said nothing, for he knew she was talking to the baby. The view of it warmed his heart, however. Maybe she could feel the same he’d felt before: there was life in that egg. All left to know was if it was ready to face the world. 

\- It’s time. – he informed when they arrived at the top.

\- Present your gifts to the Masters. – the sun warrior’s voice echoed all the way up. 

With an exchange of looks, the couple turned around in opposite directions and bowed. The horn sounded and Zuko proceeded to talk, still in the humbling pose. 

\- We are Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Mai. Nine years ago, on the day of Sozin’s Comet, the war came to an end. That would’ve never been possible without the knowledge passed on by the Masters to me and to the Avatar. Ever since, we’ve been working to bring balance to the world, and to start a new Era of peace. The knowledge about the true form of firebending was not withheld, and the Fire Nation will learn the essence of our bending once again. It is a safe world for the dragons, I guarantee you that. Your freedom was once stolen by hunters who decimated your species in the name of glory, but those times are behind us now. That sun stone isn’t just a relic, I think I’ve always known that. There’s one more dragon, right here, and it is calling for life. And it deserves to live. If you once feared, I tell you the time has finally come. We can give this one freedom to explore the skies, if you deem us worthy. In exchanged, it will defend our family, and the next generations. 

The end of his speech was followed by massive quakes coming from the caves. Zuko knew what to expect, but Mai backed off in surprise. Their bodies were touching now, although they were still with their backs to each other.

\- The speech was truly impressive, but I’m not so sure whether they enjoyed it. – Mai’s words breathed into Zuko’s ear, and he could tell that she’d turned her head in his direction. 

He smiled at her remark and replied:

\- Thanks, but the truly impressive part comes now. Ready? 

She didn’t have time to answer as the dragons came out of the cave at that moment. He felt Mai attempt to back off against him, then eagerly held his hand. She was shaken, that much he could feel, but it was impossible to keep cool in that moment. The dragons circling above their heads were even bigger than he could remember, and the sound of their moves was astounding. That brought back memories. 

\- Mai, it’s time to dance. 

\- Wait, what? _That_ dance? Why would I remember it?

\- You don’t? I told you to pay attention! 

\- I didn’t grow up memorizing moves, Zuko!

But they froze in their spot and fell silent when the Masters stopped right in front of them. At that moment, as the gigantic creature gazed Mai with its ruthless eyes for seconds on end, flapping it’s wings in such a mesmerizing, yet intimidating posture, she remembered that she was being judged, and the verdict no longer seemed so obvious to her. She wasn't a bender, and she didn't know the moves, and the confidence the Fire Lady was ready to wear dissipated into fear for her baby’s life.

So when the dragon opened it’s mouth and spit colored flames in her direction, she gasped, trying to find Zuko’s hand behind her as the fire surrounded them both. Next thing she knew, she was alive and Zuko’s arms were around her, the sun gem between the two of them, but she was looking up, to the multicolored spectacle spreading up without ceasing. Although she’d heard the story before, Mai could never have imagined what she was seeing now.

\- It’s unbelievable. 

\- Do you feel it too? 

\- The burning heat? Definitely. 

Zuko couldn’t help but laugh, rolling his eyes at her remark.

\- No, really. – she added. – I do. Thank you. 

Finally, the flames ceased and the two dragons stopped beside them this time. The egg in Mai's hands began to tremble intensely. 

\- Are you ok? - Zuko checked.

\- Yeah. I guess our baby can take quiet some adventure. But this egg's about to jump from my hands. - she said, placing the sun stone on the floor between them. 

\- Stay away. 

They heard the sun warrior order. And so they did. 

A tall wall of fire emerged in front of them when the dragons proceeded to hatch the egg. The new spectacle lasted for a minute before they revealed, from melted gold mixed with egg shell, a newborn. They tiny red dragon stretched its wings and began to explore his surroundings. Although it was clumsy in its steps, it seemed already eager to take off.

And then it came, the dragon dance, in order to welcome the little creature. The royal couple knew they should do nothing but watch. Instead, it was the baby dragon the one to follow the Masters learning the moves in his first flight ritual, in a minor scale than the gigantic ups and downs and circles of the old Masters.

\- I can't believe we're taking a dragon home. - Mai pointed, excitement pouring from her ever static voice.

\- Honestly, neither do I. - he replied, realizing that he was actually right, about everything. 

Once the dance was over, the little dragon landed on Zuko's shoulder, and the other two stopped one more time by their sides. 

\- Is it just me or... They seem like they're waiting for something? - Mai asked in a low voice, leaning in Zuko's direction.

Zuko approached the old red dragon and looked in his eyes. She was right. And he knew now what they wanted.

\- It's been too long, isn't it? 

He brought his hand to the dragon's snout, still looking him in the eyes. Then, turning to Mai, he informed:

\- I think we have one more surprise. They're offering us a ride. 

She came in his direction with a smile and placed a kiss on his lips.

\- We'll never top this vacation. Thank you. I love you, Zuko.

\- I told you it was gonna be worth it. I love you, too. - he offered a hand to help her climb the blue creature. 

And, for the first time in a hundred years, the dragons flew beyond the cave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments always appreciated.


End file.
